Give Me That Kiss
by XxSoraxXChan
Summary: Sometimes things mean other thigns to people. Tenten is going to learn that the Neji way. Summery sucks I know but just ignore that fact! A Nejiten one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and never will. But if I did nejiten would be included more XD**

OH and I honeslty have no idea why I did this. I just thought it'd be cute.

* * *

"Come on please can't I have just one kiss?" A bun haired kunoichi begged her long haired male teammate.

"Why?" he asked simply and rather annoyed. She had been at this for a while know and he was getting really tired of it.

"Because Neji I love kiss's. Please." She said giving him her best puppy dog face.

Neji just stared at her blankly. "I don't really see why you need to beg, Tenten." he told her since it really didn't suit her.

Tenten let out a sigh hanging her head for a moment then lifted it up. "Because, you won't give me one Neji and I don't want to force you." she said to him.

Neji raised an eye brow at his teammate. Force him? Isn't that what she was trying to do at the moment? "Tenten if your not forcing me then what's this?" he questioned her and she furrowed her brows as she thought.

"This isn't forcing Neji, this is er trying to make you change you mind." she told him smiling at him slightly.

"Hn." Neji grunted before turning around and started to head out of the training area.

"Neji!" Tenten called after him as he walked away. She let out a groan and quickly rushed after her teammate standing in front of him.

"But seriously Neji why won't you at least just give me one kiss?" she asked looking up at him slightly hurt. But as usual she got no answer just a stare, or the occasional grunt.

The Weapon Mistress groaned at him. Sometimes she really hated how he didn't talk much or just grunted. It bugged her and what bugged her even more was that he was making her beg. Beg! Tenten never begged anyone.

"Do you enjoy making me beg Neji?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Neji smirked at her but said nothing earning another groan from the bun haired girl.

He could be so annoying sometimes but yet still so cute.

Wait.

Cute? Why was she thinking of how cute he was at a time like this? He was making her beg for one kiss!

She let out a sigh and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you even going to answer one question of mine?" she asked and instead of silence she got,

"Hn." he grunted either meaning yes or maybe. Or even no.

Tenten nearly smacked him. Could he get even more annoying? He wasn't as annoying as Lee, but he was getting there.

"Fine be that way Neji, but honestly can't I have one?" she asked him placing her hands on her shirt. "Please?" she asked.

Neji smirked at her again. She didn't give up did she? He was slightly taken back by her sudden movement. Placing her hands on his shirt and pulling him down to her eye level. She had this really pissed of look in her eyes.

Maybe he should just give her that kiss. _But it is more fun seeing her beg._ he told himself going to smirk but he stopped. She was already pissed and smirking wasn't helping.

"Again, why?" he asked her and she groaned again.

"Because, I love them ok? And what's so bad about giving me one? It's not like it's a big deal no one is here to see you Neji." she told him still clutching his shirt.

"Hn." he grunted and her eye twitched.

"I swear if you say 'hn' one more time I am going to Gai sensei and Lee over here to teach you about youthfulness and all that crap on how unyouthful it is to refuse to give your teammate one kiss." she threatened and he knew she meant it.

He hated those two idiots sometimes. Always running off into the sunset, yelling about youth, and wearing those green things. And he hated it even more when they scolded him about be unyouthful.

He gave her this look and this time she smirked.

"You want one fine." he said. He'd do anything not to hear those two green spandex wearing idiots ramble on about youth.

Tenten smiled happily at him and let him go.

"But close your eyes."

And Tenten's happiness was gone.

"Why? You could just run off on me and keep me standing here like some moron with there eyes close waiting for something." she told him annoyed and he smirked.

"Tenten, just do it or I won't give one to you." he said.

"Fine." Tenten muttered closing her eyes reluctantly.

She could hear him shuffle around for something from his bag then unwrapped something in tin foil.

Why he was doing that, she had no idea. She could have unwrapped it herself. It wasn't' like she was incapable of using her hands. Or-

Her thoughts were cut off as something soft pressed against her own lips. Tenten was shocked at first not knowing what it was and when she figured it out a second later she was stilled shocked.

The Hyuuga Neji, was kissing her. Not the kiss she wanted but she wasn't going to complain.

Knowing she must have been acting stupid for just standing there while she was kissing her she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. His arm slinked around her waist. Something wet pressed against her lips, and thinking it was his tongue she opened up her mouth and something was pressed it side.

It was sweet and chocolaty. Probably not his tongue. No wait it was there too wresting with hers. The other thing in her mouth fumbled around a bit until he pulled again leaving that thing in her mouth.

She blushed slightly closing her mouth only to realize what that thing was.

It was a kiss.

Not that kiss that Neji gave her but the chocolate ones. The one she actually begged for. She quickly ate it then looked up at him.

"What was….." she trailed off not knowing what to ask. But she didn't really think any one would in this situation.

"You did say you wanted a kiss." He told her simply looking down at her.

"Oh." She said blushing again.

"Would you like another one?" he asked which caught Tenten off guard.

What was with him today?

"Uh….y-yeah." she said slightly embarrass. He smirked at her then leaned in closer and closer.

Thinking he was going to kiss her again she leaned up on her tip toes until there lips were centimeter's apart, only to have him push a Hershey kiss in her mouth.

He smirked at her again before turning and walking off.

"Neji!" she yelled after him spiting out the chocolate and racing after him.

* * *

Ok well there you have it my first one-shot/ fanfic. Reveiw and tell me if you liked it or not. Me personaly I think it's not the best. Hehe. But maybe it's because it's my first time...but then again I dought it. Anyway just reveiw and stuff! Thanks~


End file.
